


Fanfic Poems

by MsLanna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love the fanfic of this fandom so much!<br/>And, running the risk of repeating myself, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/287077/chapters/458185">An Ideal Grace</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl">afrocurl</a>, <a href="v">nekosmuse</a> started it all. They and their poems and the idea of Charles writing something about Erik's abs. It was just irrisistible.<br/>So I took the idea and ran with it.<br/>This will be a collection of the results: poetry inspired by fanfics I read.<br/>Knowing me, it'll be rather Erik-centric</p><p>It's listed complete now because I can't see myself stumbliong over something in the future. <br/>You can always prompt me anything, should you feel so inclined. I do love me a challenge.<br/>Just drop me a line (sender, recipient, topic, story) and make my day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost by skull_bearer

**Author's Note:**

> Story: [Ghost](http://erik-charles.livejournal.com/5651.html#cutid1) and can be found on livejournal.  
> Author: [skull_bearer](http://skull-bearer.livejournal.com/)  
> Sender/recipient: Erik to Charles  
> Topic: everything

 

 

 

The space between

I do but do not know  
I know but know not what  
what I looked for - never found  
my aims achieved - I know not how  
your voice inside me - not a sound  
and your hands and your lips  
do not touch, do not kiss  
broken skin, tired bones  
no reason, no memory  
for me  
only a space between

 

 

 

 


	2. Try, Try again by and_backagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try, Try again by and_backagain is an absolutely heartbreaking story. I love it to tiny little pieces.  
> Erik is reliving the day of the Cuba Crisis again and again.  
> This is the story I chose when I want to cry. Hontou ni. I can't even!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story: [ Try, Try again](http://and-backagain.livejournal.com/6669.html)  
> Author: [ and_backagain](http://and-backagain.livejournal.com/)  
> Sender/recipient: Erik to Charles  
> Topic: our relationship

Try, Try Again

tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
creeps me out and breaks me  
all over again  
and it 's easier to leave you dead  
don't want to leave you bleeding  
but I return  
for all tomorrows  
only to leave you once again

I wake up in the middle of the night  
dread the day  
although I know it will return  
you will return  
whether I leave you dead or wounded -  
we return for an encore  
Why?

I cannot change the script.  
You never change the script.  
But if I know one thing  
it is this  
I cannot live to lose you each day's end


	3. The Rift by qikiqtarjuaq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ The Rift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/245434/chapters/378479) by [qikiqtarjuaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qikiqtarjuaq/pseuds/qikiqtarjuaq) has Fassbender swap places with Erik. I am not into RPFs usually, but this one was just too lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story: [ The Rift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/245434/chapters/378479)  
> Author: [qikiqtarjuaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qikiqtarjuaq/pseuds/qikiqtarjuaq)  
> Sender: Erik, Michael, James, Charles  
> Topic: reality

reality was never such  
I could touch your face here  
without you behind it  
but still -

reality slips  
away from me just as  
things towards me  
knife to the palm  
a spoon - everything  
How can I save it?

reality cannot be like this  
too closed up, not himself at all  
but as we imagined him  
and so pained  
but I can tell you - him - here  
and I do  
and there's light in eyes I almost know

reality should be like this  
and can be, says he  
who wears your face  
I can believe him because I feel  
the string, transcending, everything  
connecting  
all of us

**Author's Note:**

> I will put the story title and author as chapter titles. I think that will keep it somewhat clearly arranged.  
> I am not very well versed with the working of AO3 yet. Sorry if anything's off. Tell me, I'm willing to improve.
> 
> Should you feel I horribly mangled your story, charactes or such, drop me a line and I'll remove the poem. ^.^'


End file.
